The Perfect Earth
by spider2324
Summary: The Doctor and Rose face Omega and soon the Doctor discovers the lengths he will go to get revenge...


The Perfect Earth

Zooming through the time vortex at who knows what speed the TARDIS flew to its next destination. The Doctor rushed around the control panel making sure everything was running smoothly and keep things running. His assistant Rose began to grow impatient and asked the Doctor where they were going. "Spiridon, I want to find out who awakened the Daleks here and why" said the Doctor slightly worried. Noticing the worry in his voice Rose decided to keep quiet till they arrived at their destination.

The TARDIS disappered from the time vortex and reappeared on Spiridon. The Doctor requested that Rose stayed behind but she was too determined and went with him. The Doctor led the way and walked quite fast, Rose had difficulty keeping up. Having been here before the Doctor knew exactly where he was going which helped as the building they entered was a maze of corridors and doorways which all looked the same.

"We are here" said the Doctor "through this door is where the Daleks once were".

They both entered and too the Doctor and Roses surprise the Daleks were still there frozen. He Doctor looked puzzled and said "what, what, but where did those Daleks we faced come from they said they were from here. Unless they were told to tell me, to lead me back here."

"A trap" said Rose.

Behind them they heard a manic laughter and the Doctor turned around and faced one of his oldest enemies. "Who is he Doctor" asked Rose.

"Yes Doctor tell her who I am" said the man.

"Omega, one of the founding fathers of the Time Lords" replied the Doctor.

"You all left me to die, after the gift I gave to you all" said Omega coldly.

"We had no way of knowing you survived, no t a lot of people get out of a supernova alive" said the Doctor.

"You Doctor are one of the worst trapping me in the antimatter world. But unfortunately for you I escaped. I found a hole in reality that lead to the time vortex and sent my mind through. I found my dead and lifeless body after the supernova and took over it again and stand before you here." Omega watched the Doctor while he said this trying to unnerve him.

"Where did the Daleks that I met come from?" asked the Doctor

"I created them myself, Robots, they were supposed to bring you to me but it looks like I made them too much like the originals and they tried to take Earth. Well at least they brought you here" said Omega calmly.

"Why do you want me here?" asked the Doctor worriedly.

"You can bare witness to my grand plan you and Miss Tyler" Omega laughed as he said this and then pulled a remote control out of his pocket and pressed the button.

The Doctor looked around the room to see what the machine would do then he looked at Rose and suddenly she faded away as did Omega. The Doctor was trying to figure out what was happening but then the whole world around him faded away and he reappeared on a planet that looked like Earth. In front of him he saw Omega and Rose then Omega said "welcome to my perfect world."

"What do you mean by that what have you done?" asked the Doctor.

"Ha ha, I have changed the time to suit me, I have created a world that loves me Doctor everyone obeys me including Miss Tyler" said Omega smugly.

"But you can't change history like that you don't know the damage you will cause" said the Doctor angrily".

"I am a Time Lord I can do as I wish with time oh I didn't mention your friends the Daleks, the Sontarans and the Cybermen all obey me thanks to some changes I made in their timelines" replied Omega.

"But why are you doing this, what you are doing might destroy the whole of reality" said the Doctor forcefully.

"It's worth it so I can get my revenge on you. It's a shame I can't go back and get revenge on all ten of your regenerations. But you will have to do. Also the Time Lords have escaped my wrath but they got what they deserved in the Time War." said Omega with a sense of arrogance.

"How dare you talk about the Time Lords in that way! I am going to stop you, save Rose and the whole world!" Shouted the Doctor

"A bold statement. The whole world is against you and you no not of my methods. I have the best army in the universe and you are just one man."

"One man who has defeated entire armies before, you better prepare yourself because I will be back" After he said this the Doctor ran and jumped through a nearby window. Lucky for the Doctor the window was on the ground floor, after landing the Doctor ran from Omegas fortress and into some nearby woods.

Back in his fortress Omega ordered Commander Linx to take a platoon of Sontaran troops and search the forest for the Doctor. Rose said to Omega "I do hope we find him soon I enjoy watching his pain".

The Doctor ran through the forest as fast as he could he try to think of where he could go or what he could do. Then something occurred to him. If Omega had changed the history of the Daleks then the Time War never happened so the Time Lords must still be alive. Time must have made alterations around his changes but he knew these changes wouldn't sustain reality for long. Still he had to find a way to get to his home world and then they could help him against Omega.

In fast pursuit the Sontarans search party lead by Commander Linux searched the Forest for the Doctor they found his footprints and decided to follow them.

On the Other end of the forest the Doctor discovered a space port, which must be one of the changes Omega made to the world. He ran to an empty space fighter and was about to use his sonic screwdriver on the door but he heard a familiar voice behind him. The Doctor turned around and seen it was Captain Jack Harkness.

He said to him "Omega will be pleased I have found the traitor to his cause. I hope he makes you suffer greatly Doctor.

The Doctor said "oh he got you to I was hoping you being permanent he wouldn't effect you oh well must be off Captain."

The Doctor quickly used his sonic screwdriver on the door and jumped into the space craft and quickly took off. Captain Jack reported his escape to Omega and told him to warn the space defences to catch the Doctor.

In space above the Earth the Doctor saw a massive space station looking at the design of it he could tell it was of Cybermen origin. He said "great I need a plan".

On the space station the Cyber leader detected the Doctors ship and ordered the use of the tractor beam. The Doctors ship got pulled towards the space station and then an escape pod was launched. The Cyberleader told the Cybermen operating the tractor beam to use it on the escape pod instead of the spaceship. After changing targets the Doctors spaceship suddenly blasted off and escaped the Cybemen's tractor beam.

On Earth Omega was furious and asked the Cyber leader "how could you fall for such an obvious trick." Omega then turned to Rose and asked her "where do you think he is going?" Rose replied "home of course".

"Of course by changing the history of the Daleks they never met the Time Lords in this version of history they live. He is still doomed though I have a little plan. I will send some old friends to met them. Rose had a wicked grin at this suggestion.

The Doctors ship began its approach to Gallifrey home of the Time Lords. The Doctor felt a sense of anticipation and nerves at the thought he would see his people again. Around the planet the Doctor noticed some cracks in reality appearing and realised there wasn't much time to stop Omega. The Doctor seen the vast dome that surrounding Gallifrey Citadel and the orange sky reflected off his space craft. A message was sent to the Doctors ship requesting he state who he is and his intentions in Gallifrey. He told them and they allowed him to land.

The Doctor went through the main entrance and was so glad to be home, it was exactly as he remembered it. The Doctor informed the two guards who he met that he must see the President as soon as possible.

The Doctor was brought before the president and said to him "have you noticed the cracks forming in reality?"

"I have and you claimed to the guards you know what's causing them" said the President.

"Its Omega he's created a new Earth by changing the timeline to suit him" said the Doctor confidently."

"Lucky us Time Lords aren't affected by his time changes well for control over us anyway. We must move quickly if time is to be saved, I am guessing he has a vast army we may not have enough numbers to attack him on Earth." said the President disappointedly.

"I will need your army on Spiridon. I think he has his device for changing time there if I can deactivate it I may be able to stop reality from destroying itself." said the Doctor hurriedly.

The President said "I will inform you as soon as the army is ready". As he said a massive explosion happened in the distance. The Doctor ran to the room where Gallifrey's defences where monitored to find out what was going on. When he got there he saw what had happened. The Daleks had destroyed the protective barrier around Gallifrey and were making their way inside the Citadel exterminating anyone they saw.

The President found the Doctor and told him to lead the troops to Spiridon and informed him that some will remain behind to give him enough time for the army to leave. The Doctor with deepest regrets agreed to the president's plan and ran to the space port.

The Time Lords space ships fled, out of one of the windows the Doctor watched disheartened as Gallifry burned again. The anger and remorse he felt he pushed to his resolve to beat Omega once and for all.

The Daleks spread through Gallifrey searching for the Doctor and found the President. "Where is the Doctor?" asked one of the Daleks. "I don't know" replied the President.

"If you won't tell me you must be tortured" the Dalek informed the President. The Dalek gun shot out a red laser beam and it sent an earth shattering pain through the President. "Will you tell me now Time Lord?" the Dalek asked him.

The President replied "he and a Time Lord army have gone to Spiridon please no more pain you know what you want."

The Dalek replied "Omega will be informed immediately" the Dalek then turned and faced the other two with him and said "torture him for his weak betrayal then exterminate him!"

The Time Lord spaceships reached Spiridon. They entered the atmosphere and to their surprise seen a massive army of Sontarins, Daleks and Cybermen all blocking their path to the location of the frozen Daleks. There were some tens of thousands of them. But the Time Lords didn't back down and still landed their ships.

"What can we do now? We have no way of getting past them" said the Doctor.

"There is one way" said one of the Time Lord troops with him "we just need time for it to charge up."

"What is it?" asked the Doctor.

"You will soon see Doctor. Troops we will have to attack them till the device is ready, Lieutenant Langford you will wait here with the Doctor till the device is ready" said the troop.

"Yes sir" replied the Lieutenant.

The Rest of the Time Lord troops ran out and began attacking the armies they faced. The Daleks noticed them first, they opened fire and screamed they famous battle cry "exterminate". The Cybermen got into a battle formation and fired their wrist lasers. The Sontarins tried to run ahead because they didn't want to miss the glory of battle.

One Sontarin was annoyed by a Dalek in his way and said to him "move out of the way you stupid dustbin."

The Dalek in front of him turned around and said "At least I don't resemble what the humans call a potato. The Sontarins are a weak and uncommitted race".

"The Daleks are a joke compared to the Sontarins" said the Sontarin.

The Dalek screamed "exterminate!" and killed the Sontarin. After doing this the Dalek said "now you are a jacket potato". It then turned around and returned to battle.

The Time Lords were impossible outnumbered but they still tried to fight to give the Doctor enough time to get to Omega. Many died before they could regenerate or were shot in mid process.

Lieutenant Langford looked at the device she had been given and told the Doctor "its ready".

She then threw the device into the air and all of a sudden there was a white flash. The Doctor then noticed that every one who was in battle had become frozen in time. Like a still picture bullets, explosions every one fighting had been frozen in time.

The Doctor said "that's brilliant how did you do that? What is that thing?"

"There is no time to explain Doctor, it wont last long you have to get to the machine as soon as possible."

Understanding what she meant the Doctor ran as fast as he could to where the machine was. He ran past all the frozen people at war and entered the complex. He forced the door open and entered the room with the Frozen Daleks. He looked around the room and found the machine. He noticed the machine was wired up to the Daleks and then realised Omega must be using them as his power source. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver to stop the machine when all of a sudden Omega came behind him pointing a gun at his head.

"Well I must say I am impressed by how you got here Doctor, but now you must die" Omega laughed as he said this and then showed him Rose was with him.

Omega then began to speak again "before I kill you Doctor I will kill your beloved assistant any last words you want to say to her? No well she has some for you."

Rose smiled and said "I hate you Doctor you are nothing but an arrogant fool and I can't wait for your death it's a shame I won't get to watch."

The Doctor smiled and said "it's not working she's not the real Rose killing her wont hurt me you may as well just shoot me."

"I know how much it will hurt you Doctor you know that if I kill her now she will die in every timeline" said Omega.

Omega raised his gun to Rose's head but as he done this the Doctor threw his sonic screwdriver at Omega's hand causing him to drop the gun. The Doctor then pushed him over and looked at Omega on the floor and said "its over you lose, you messed with the wrong man".

The Doctor then deactivated the machine; Omega disappeared as did everyone fighting outside. Cracks in reality began to close and time was restored back to normal.

Later in the TARDIS the Doctor and Rose were talking.

"I am so sorry for what I said what I did Doctor said Rose.

"Its not your fault Omega made you that way" replied the Doctor.

He then approached Rose and hugged her and said to her "all is forgiven. Now let's finally go somewhere cheerful". The Doctor than ran to the nearest TARDIS control and set if to their next adventure.

The End

By Paul C


End file.
